J'avais besoin de toi
by Goenji Sorahono
Summary: Goenji Sorahono est perdue et personne ne peut prendre la place vide dans son cœur. Absolument personne mais pourtant les gens l'aime. Juste pas comme il faudrait.OCs, peut-être AU (J'ai du mal avec certaines choses de Go du genre qu'Endo et Natsumi soit ensemble.)
1. mon cœur, mon frère

Ça y est je commence ma fanfiction ! J'ai enfin trouvé un point de départ qui me conviens donc je me lance. C'est un OC, le personnage je l'ai créée et il me tient beauoup à cœur parce qu'il a une personnalité que "j'admire" si on peut dire. Je vous laisse lire, c'est plus un prologue qu'autre chose.

* * *

Je ne comprends plus, je suis perdu. J'ai toujours su où était le bien, où était le mal. Le bien c'était mes amis, le foot,

mon équipe. Le bien c'était mon frère, ce qu'il décidait je le faisais, il ne me forçait jamais mais quand j'étais en doute je prenais la même décision que lui. Mais maintenant je suis censé m'appuyer sur qui ? Je ne sais plus où est le bon côté parce que je ne sais plus où est mon frère. Et que personne ne me parle d'Ishido, ce n'est pas mon frère.

J'ai toujours mes amis, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Quand mon amoureux (dieu, qu'est-ce que ce terme est guimauve!) Kazemaru me prends dans ses bras parce que je pleure, c'est réconfortant mais ce n'est pas comme quand je courais jusqu'à la chambre de Goenji pour pleurer tout ce que j'avais. Parce que maman venait de mourir, que Yuuka était tombée dans le coma, parce qu'il allait devoir partir en Allemagne. Quand je veux discuter, Kido et Fudo sont ravis que j'aille chez eux (enfin ravi, c'est peut-être juste de la pitié mais voilà...) mais avec eux, on parle de stratégie, mais avec Goenji je pouvais juste lui parlais de mes sentiments, de ma vie, de tout.

Et il ma pris ma sœur, ma jolie Yuuka, évidemment elle l'a toujours préféré et je sais qu'il ne lui fera jamais mal, il l'avait promis à maman. Mais il avait aussi promis pour moi et il n'est plus là. Je suis Goenji Sorahono, mais le ciel enflammé est en train de s'éteindre, noyé sous les larmes.

L'autre fois, je voulais aller dans un bar avec mes amies* et je l'ai vu. Entouré de... prostituées. En face de lui, il y avait Kido, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y était en mission. Ils m'ont regardés, je n'est pas vu les yeux de Kido mais ceux de Goenji, j-j'ai détesté ce que j'ai vu, ce dégoût pour moi. Je me suis fixé sur place, incapable de bouger et le pire c'est ce que j'ai entendu. :

«-C'est qui elle ? Demanda une des jeunes filles.

-Elle, ce n'est personne, plus personne.

-Schuu... je gémis. Schuu... »

* * *

Donc voilà, voilà, c'est plutôt cours mais j'avis peur de faire répétitif.

(le prénom Sorahono signifie réellement ciel enflammé)

*La scène est la scène du chapitre 2 de Lionceau, une fiction d'Ygrec que j'apprécie beaucoup.

N'hésitez pas laisser des reviews sur comment vous sentez cette fiction mais si honnêtement je ne vois pas si on sent ce que je veux amener vu que c'est peu développer.

Bisous.


	2. Et moi, qui suis-je ?

Me revoilà ! Très en retard parce que j'ai eu une grosse page blanche et je savais plus du tout comment avancer, comment faire le lien entre deux scène. Je suis désolé mais là je sais mieux comment avancer alors ça devrait aller plus vite !

Disclaimer : Si Inazuma Eleven était à moi, Goenji Sorahono existerait réellement donc... Ben tout est à Level-5. (Sauf Sorahono et l'histoire.)

* * *

Qui suis-je ? Enfin je veux dire, je suis Goenji Sorahono, la sœur de Goenji Shuuya et de Goenji Yuuka, la petite amie de Kazemaru Ichirota. Ça, c'est officiel, enfin c'est vrai mais pas que. Je suis plus, j'espère, je suis la manageuse santé d'Inazuma Japon, je suis la fille sur le banc de touche. Celle qui sourit et qui soigne, celle qui hurle à chaque but, qui sert les joueurs dans ses bras tout le temps, dés qu'elle les croise. Quand on était jeune, Shuuya disait que j'étais plus, que je ne montrais pas tout, que je cachais tout de celle que j'étais quand je pleurais.

Parce que j'aime pleurer, chacun fonctionne différemment en cas d'émotion négative. Fudo s'énerve, Shuuya tire des ballons et moi je pleure, je pleure tout que j'ai. J'en ai besoin, c'est comme ça, mes problèmes partent par mes yeux. Mais je ne peux pas être ainsi devant les gens. J'ai beau parler et être plus ou moins forte, je reste souriante en public, je n'assume toujours pas mes larmes. J'en ai honte et j'ai honte d'en avoir honte.

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus Shuuya ni Yuuka, mais tous me les rappellent. Déjà, je suis Shuuya avec une queue de cheval et des sourcils droit, globalement, physiquement c'est ça. Ensuite avant je le comprenais d'un regard, c'était le plus simple pour communiquer, maintenant je ne le vois plus, je ne comprend plus, je ne le comprends plus et je ne comprends plus mon monde. Il a toujours été mon univers.

Maintenant je me rends compte que j'étais carrément dépendante de lui, comme quand on a rencontré Endo :

-Salut, vous êtes qui en fait ? Demande t-il avec son habituel sourire.

Shuuya se tait et se contente de le regarder, je prend la décision de répondre :

-Salut, lui c'est Goenji et tu n'as qu'a m'appeler Goenji-ona. Bon, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il ne parle pas beaucoup. Ça va ton ventre, j'espère ?

-Moi c'est Endo. Et mon ventre va bien merci. T'es un excellent joueur, reprend t-il à l'intention de Shuuya, tu es à quelle collège ?

Shuuya ne répond pas et s'éloigne.

-Désolé, je t'ai dit qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup.

-Sora, on va voir Yuuka.

-Oui,oui j'arrive.

Je leur envoie le ballon, sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'utiliser ma technique du nuage enflammé.

-Et toi aussi tu joue bien !

-Merci, bon j'y vais.

J'aurais pus rester, on était allé voir Yuuka mais je ne voulais pas rester sans Shuu. Alors je suis parti à contre cœur.

Je pense qu'à l'époque et jusqu'à la fin du FFI, il ne voulait que mon bien et que c'est moi qui prenais les mauvaises décisions mais du coup, je ne sais pas à quel moment il a changer. Je sais juste que ce n'est plus le même et que j'aimerais le retrouver.

Kazemaru m'a dit que ça ne changerait rien de rester à me morfondre mais je pense qu'il ne comprend pas ce que ça peut faire de perdre une partie de soi. Il me dit d'essayer de rester indépendante, il ne peut pas savoir à quel point c'est dur quand on a passer son enfance rattacher à son frère. Je ne sais même plus ce que je veux, si je veux l'oublier ou si je veux qu'il revienne.

Ichirota toque à ma porte, me tirant de ma rêverie :

-Sora, qu'est-ce tu veux pour ce midi ?

-Rien.

-Aller, faut que tu manges...

-Non.

Mes réponses fermées et mon refus l'énerve vite et il commence à crier alors que je réponds sur le même ton :

-Sora ! En plus de perdre ton frère on te perd là toi !

-Et alors ! Je m'en fous ! Je ne veux plus voir personne, personne ne comprend !

-Mais on en peu plus de te voir comme ça, ça empire, tu parles presque plus, tu refuses de sortir. Tu te détruits à cause d'un abruti qui t'as laisser tomber !

-Parles pas de mon frère comme ça !

-Il n'y empêche que c'est vrai ! T'es plus bas que terre depuis qu'il est au Fifth Sector !

-C'est pas lui au Fifth Sector ! Ishido n'est pas mon frère ! Mon frère est Goenji Shuuya, je pensais que tu le savais.

-Alors pourquoi tu pleures parce qu'il y est.

-Je pleure pas à cause d'Ishido ! Je pleure la disparition de Shuuya !

-Et la disparition de Sorahono t'en fais quoi ?

-Qui s'y intéresse ?

Oui, c'est un mensonge éhonté, je sais que mes amies tiennent à moi mais il fallait que ça sorte.

-Qui s'y intéresse ? Mais moi, Kido, Fudo, Endo ! Et tous ceux qui ont joués au foot avec nous un jour ! Sakuma et Haruna, Kazuya et Aki, Hiroto et Midorikawa, Nagumo et Suzuno, Tsunami et... bon Fuukayuki s'en fout mais bon...

-Et alors ! je fais ce que je veux j'ai besoin d'être seule et tout le monde me tourne autour !

-Tu crois que ça irait mieux si tu étais seule ? Sérieusement, c'est ce que tu crois ! que tu irais mieux si tu étais sans nous en plus d'être sans lui ?

-Mais qu'est-ce j'en sais c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! Je sais même pas ce que je veux alors comment tu peux penser que je sais comment l'obtenir ?

-Mais, vraiment Sorahono qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je tu veux du mal ou quoi ? Si tu veux rester seule très bien !

Il part, je commence à pleurer. Je ne pense pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit mais je n'irais pas m'excuser, pas maintenant. Je ne veux pas me sentir encore plus faible; Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais m'engueuler avec lui m'a fait du bien. J'ai l'impression d'être moins une petite chose fragile.

Mais merde ! je ne veux pas vivre qu'au travers des disputes putain, je voudrais revivre comme tout le monde.

Je m'enfouit sous la couette et je tente de m'endormir, comme si au réveil tout sera comme avant.

* * *

Voilà, c'est plus long que le prologue ( _voix dans ma tête : c'est pas logique ?_ ) Mais, dès que j'ai retrouvé comment avancer je me suis bien éclaté à écrire.

Disclaimer 2 : quand je parle de Fuukayuki, c'est l'OC de TheGreatAndBeautifulMe, qu'elle me prête gracieusement. (en même temps elle va emprunter et pourrir le mien dans sa fanfic donc...) de toute manière elle reviendra dans le chapitre d'après ! (Je suis vraiment la pire personne du monde en suspens)

reviews s'il vous plaît ?

A bientôt (normalement plus bientôt qu'entre ce chapitre et le précédent) et gros bisous.


	3. Déprime et début de guérison

J'avais dit que je reviendrais plus tot ! Alors je suis de retour (pour vous jouer... j'ai passer trop de temps devant Pokemon)

Sinon meme disclaimer que pour la dernière fois, je n'ai pas eu le temps dÄacheter Level-5 (parce que je veux professeur Layton aussi)

* * *

Bon, ça fait une semaine que je déprime, une semaine depuis que je me suis disputer avec Ichirota... Bon, je me suis excuser... par écrit. je refusais de parler donc je lui ai écris. Je ne savais pas comment faire autrement, si je lui parlais, j'allais encore me mélanger et hurler et... et... péter totalement un câble. Il m'a dit que c'était bon, que c'était pas grave mais je m'en veux. Oh et puis merde pourquoi je suis pas capable de redevenir normale et de me comporter normalement avec les gens que j'aime ! Ichirota a d'ailleurs du parler aux amis de ma crise car dans la semaine tout mes meilleurs amis sont venus. D'abords Kido :

-Hey... Sora...

Je refusais de répondre, il as essayé de me convaincre mais je refusais d'adresser la parole à qui que se soit.

-Bon Sora, si tu refuses de parler je vais faire un peu la conversation tout seul... Kazemaru a raison, ça vaut pas le coup que tu devienne comme ça... Non mais sérieux, je déteste parler, d'habitude c'est toi qui parles pour deux. Donc si tu ne veux pas causer... Je te laisse, mais sérieusement prends soin de toi.

Bon du coup il est parti, le lendemain, c'est Fudo qui est passé. Sauf qu'il refusais que je ne dise rien alors quand il a vu que je ne répondais pas il m'a collé une droite.

-Aïe, mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

-Bah tu vois que tu sais encore parler.

-Merci, je suis au courant, c'est pas parce que je fais quelque chose que je sais pas le faire, pas besoin de m'en foutre une !

-Désolé mais tu refusais de parler et au moins le résultat est là.

-Pff...

-Bon Sora... On te dit tous pareil mais tu n'écoutes personne alors raconte moi. Pourquoi tu lui en veux autant ? IL ne te dois rien, si ?

-Bah...

FLASH BACK (Pov extérieur)

Dans une chambre d'hôpital, une jolie jeune femme est alitée. Elle a l'air très malade. Devant son lit, deux jeunes enfants très semblables se tiennent par la main, la petite fille à la tête posé, en larmes, sur l'épaule du petit garçon. La femme, vraisemblablement leur mère, commence à leur parler :

-Mes chéris, regardez-moi, commence t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Vous savez, je ne suis pas sûr de ressortir de cet hôpital...

-Dis pas ça, maman ! S'écrie la petite fille. Tu vas ressortir, c'est obligé ! Dit-lui, Shuuya !

-Sora, répond le petit garçon, on-on ne sait pas. Il faut pas se projeter dans le futur.

-Mais, mais...

-Écoutez-moi tout les deux, reprend la mère. Je veux que vous me promettiez quelques choses.

-Comme tu veux maman. Promets en avance le garçon.

-Déjà, je veux que vous me promettiez tous les deux de protéger Yuuka, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Oui maman, on te le promet. Dit la fille

-Bien, ensuite il faut que vous soyez toujours là l'un pour l'autre, peut importe ce qu'il se passe. Vous êtes jumeaux, vous êtes uniques, vous n'aimerez jamais personnes comme vous vous aimez.

-Bien sûr maman. Répondirent t-il, cette fois en cœur.

-Shuuya, même si tu n'es l'aîné que de 5 minutes, tu restes le plus grand. Et en plus de veillez sur Yuuka, il y aura des moments où Sorahono aura besoin de toi, des moments où elle aura besoin de te parler ou de te voir, des moments où il lui faudra une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, ces moments là, il ne pourra y avoir que toi.

-Comme un grand frère ?

-Exactement, il y aura des moments où Sora aura autant besoin d'un grand frère que d'un jumeau et tu sera les deux. Quant à toi, Sora, déjà quand Yuuka grandira, il y aura un moment où elle aura besoin que tu lui explique ce qui se passe, dans sa tête,... Toi seule pourra la faire, toi seule sera passer par là avant elle. Et il y aura surtout des moments où Shuuya aura besoin de toi, des moments où il perdra confiance en ce qu'il fait et où il faudra quelqu'un pour qu'il prenne conscience de ses réussite.

-Bien sur que oui Maman.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Alors c'est pour ça. Me dis Fudo, pour une fois l'air presque compatissant

-Ben oui, il avait promis qu'il serait là pour moi et au moment où j'ai le plus besoin de lui, il se casse.

-Non, c'est l'inverse... Tu as besoin de lui parce qu'il s'est cassé.

Je n'avais jamais envisager les choses comme ça mais je devais admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort.

-Si tu le dis... Mais ça me fait mal quand même... C'est tellement compliqué...

On a parlé un certain temps, temps pendant lequel il m'a aussi parler des erreurs que J'ai pu faire, m'expliquant que peut-être tous n'est pas de sa faute. Ensuite il est reparti.

Le lendemain, Endo est venu à son tour. Ça ma fait plaisir... Pour le moment, il n'étais venu que pour parler un peu. Pas pour me réconforter, comme si je lui rappelais trop Shuuya. Ce qui est sans doute le cas mais si même lui ne nous différencie pas, après être sorti avec Shuuya, comment peut-il espérer que j'en sois capable ? Bon, moi je suis sa sœur et je le connais depuis toujours mais... bon j'ai pas d'argument mais voilà.

-Sorahono ? Kido m'a dit que tu te sentais pas bien.

Dans ma tête à ce moment là : Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver...

-Je devrais me sentir comment à ton avis ? Non mais mon frère a disparu et une espèce de copie de lui erre en liberté à la tête de Fifth Sector. Je devrais être méga heureuse ? Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas ton optimisme...

Loupé...

-Désolé, je voulais pas...

-Pas besoin de t'excuser. Je pète un câble pour rien en ce moment. Je m'auto-reprocha

-C'est normal... Enfin, tout le monde pourrait comprendre que tu ai besoin de te lâcher. Ou au contraire de te taire...

-Visiblement pas Akio. Quand j'ai refusé de lui parler, il m'en a coller une.

-Ça reste Fudo... La délicatesse on a déjà fait mieux.

Sans dèc, n'empêche ce que m'a dit Endo est vrai. Je pourrais mieux choisir mes amis parce que sinon il y a plus bavard que Yuuto aussi. Après je les aime très, très fort. Bon, j'ai commencé à m'énerver un petit peu malgrès ma bonne volonté donc je lui ai demandé de partir. Alors là, je me suis dit que, techniquement, personne ne viendrait me voir après Endo. Les gens qui étaient mes amis ne l'étaient peut-être pas au poins de faire le déplacement. Pourtant Hiroto est venu. Alors, que ce soit bien clair, j'adore Hiroto. Il est gentil, très attentionné et fait toujours attention aux autres. Mais ça m'a quand même surpris qu'il vienne me voir, on continuait à se parler mais pas au point de se voir. Bref, là ça ne sert à rien de décrire notre discussion. On a rien dit de spécial, mais quand il est reparti j'avais l'impression qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête pour que je me sente mieux...

Maintenant, après une semaine, je pense que personne ne devrait venir me voir, oui c'est la deuxième fois que je dis ça mais là... Comme pour interrompre mes pensées, quelqu'un toque à ma porte.

-Entrez...

-Alors 2.0, on déprime, je t'ai toujours dit que tu dépendais trop de ton frère. Me sors une voix moqueuse que je ne connais que trop.

Et oui... c'est Suzuno Fuukayuki. Ma Némésis, mon ennemie jurée, celle que je n'ai jamais pus supporter, depuis qu'on la rencontrer et même depuis qu'elle sort avec Tsunami.

-Si c'est pour te foutre de moi tu peux dégager l'Arlequinne.

-Figures-toi que je ne voulais pas venir et que ce cher Hiroto a dit que si je le faisais ça me faisais une excuse pour me moquer de toi... Reprend-elle toujours avec sa voix moqueuse.

-Ce cher Hiroto va en entendre parler...

-Et comment ? Il parait que tu refuses de parler beaucoup... Tu me diras ca fait des vacances. Tout ca pour ton frère, tu me feras penser a le remercier.

-Je te le repete, Hiroto ou pas, si tu n'as rien a me dire casse-toi.

-Comme ca tu pourras continuer a chialer comme la faible petite que tu es ? Ne te gene pas pour moi, je veux profiter du spectacle.

-Je ne suis pas faible Hoshi !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici à chialer ?

-Tu ferais quoi si tes frères disparaissaient ?

-Je les chercherais... En tous cas je ne resterais pas à pleurer sous ma couette. Comme certaines personnes dont je ne parlerais pas... Oups !

Ca y est ! Je me souviens de la seule chose qui pouvait me détourner de son frère. Mes disputes avec l'extra-terrestre ! La seule chose qui me détournait vraiment de mes autres pensées. Pas des disputes blessantes comme celle que j'ai eu et que je regrette avec Ichirota, juste des disputes sans fond, parce qu'on ne s'apprécie pas mais qu'on a pas d'argument (sérieusement, aucun) alors on s'évite ou on s'engueule.

-Tu les chercherais... parce que sans eux tu n'es rie. Ainsi que je l'ai toujours dit...

-Regardes-toi, c'est vrai que tu vaux vachement quelque chose sans lui, déjà quand temps normal.

Bon, c'est le moment de parler de son désaccord...

-Moi au moins je suis d'accord avec moi-meme...

-Et moi je ne suis pas en train de chialer comme un bébé parce que je n'ai plus personne pour prendre toutes les décisions à ma place...

On continue à se disputer jusqu'à ce que Akio, Yuuto, Ichirota, Endo et Hiroto arrive. Endo commence, tout content :

-On te retrouve Sora !

-Pas trop tot. Grogne Akio.

-Je le savais ! s'exalte Hiroto.

-De quoi ?

-Que si j'envoyais Yuki, ton envie de te disputer avec elle serait plus grande que celle de déprimer.

-Tu veux dire que j'ai aider 2.0 ?

-Il me semble Fuukayuki. Sourit Yuuto.

-Tu devrais dire merci So-chan. Me dit Ichirota.

-Remercier l'Arlequinne ? Tu as d'autres idées stupides en stock ou tu les laisses à Endo ?

-Laissons les aux professionnels So-chan...

Et ils éclatent de rire. Ca y est je suis enfin de retour !

* * *

La suite au prochaine épisode ! Alors, je sais qu'il y a des fautes d'accent et de cédille mais je suis actuellement en Allemagne et je tape ce texte sur un clavier allemand donc...

Pareil, meme disclaimer que la dernière fois. Allez voir TheGreatAndBeautifulMe qui va probablement laisser une review stupide...

Reviews ?

Et puis voilà, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre alors Gros bisous et à la prochaine


	4. Résurection

Me revoilà ! J'éspère que je n'est pas été trop longue ( _vdmt : tu sais bien que si !)_

* * *

C'est parti ! Sorahono, l'attaquante de feu est de retour ! Dit comme ça, ça fait très égocentrique mais pas plus que cette chère Arlequinne qui se faisait surnommer Hoshi (étoile). Bref aujourd'hui, je vais à l'entraînement de Teikoku avec Kido et Sakuma. On part tous les trois et ils me présentent à l'équipe :

-Donc voici Goenji Sorahono.

Un des joueurs, qui a sûrement entendu parlé du onze d'Inazuma intervient :

-Comme Goenji Shuuya ?

Oui, abruti, je suis là pour ne plus y penser alors la ferme. Moi, vulgaire ?

-Oui, répond-Kido, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle est là donc ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler...

-Elle est la pourquoi alors ?

-Pour jouer, va ! Reprend Sakuma

-Elle, mais qu'est-ce qui prouve qu'elle est douée ?

-Qu'on l'ai déjà vu jouer et qu'elle était là tout le long de ce qu'à pu vivre Raimon ou Inazuma Japon en même temps que nous.

Le joueur se tait maintenant, et c'est pas plus mal.

-Bon échauffez vous.

Après l'échauffement, je les rejoints sur le terrain et je joue. Je n'ai pas joué depuis si longtemps de peur que ça me rappelle Shuuya et notre tir jumeau. Je me rapproche des buts et lance.

-Nuage enflammé !

Oui mon nom de super technique est pourri mais j'étais petite quand je l'ai maîtrisé pour la première fois et je refuse de changer même après tout ce temps. C'est bien moins puissant que le Tir jumeau mais là je suis seule, pour longtemps sûrement d'ailleurs, mais passons. A ma (légère) surprise, le ballon rentre. Je n'ai plus l'habitude, il n'est jamais rentré avec Endo, après peu de gardiens le valent.

A la fin de l'entraînement, un des joueurs vient me voir et me demande :

-Tu joues bien... Pourquoi est-ce que personne à entendu parler de toi ? T'aurais pu jouer en équipe féminine...

Pour ceux qui me connaissent l'explication est simple... Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

-Je ne me sentais pas de jouer sans mon frère... Pour être à l'aise dans une équipe, j'avais besoin d'être avec lui alors quand il est rentré à Raimon j'ai rejoint l'équipe en temps que manager santé. Puis je me suis barré pour Yuuka et ensuite je devais rester sur le banc de touche au cas ou quelqu'un se blesserait...

-Ah.. Et maintenant tu ne voudrais pas rejoindre une équipe ?

-Non, je préfère continuer à jouer avec mes amis...

-Ah... Bon bah j'y vais, il faut que je passe en philo avant de partir

-Avec qui ?

-Suzuno-sensei

Alors je vais pas tenir longtemps avant d'être morte de rire.

-HOSHI !

-Euh...

-Demande-lui si la deuxième partie d'elle va bien et combien elle a payer pour son diplôme, dit-lui que c'est de la part de 2.0.

Et il repart

Je me retourne avec Sakuma et Kido qui ne manque pas de me rappeler:

-Ce soir on mange tous ensemble, tu te souviens ?

Bien sur que je me souviens, Moi, Ichirota, Kido, Fudo, Sakuma, Haruna, Hiroto, Midorikawa et Endo... Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Haruna et Midorikawa tiens. Ce sera cool de les revoir, après tout ce temps...Mais je me fais arrêter par une voix que je connais bien !

-2.0 !

Bon, air innocent : OK, sourire forcé : OK, pas morte de rire : C'est à dire que...

-Oui...

-D'où t'as dis-ça à un élève ?

-Il venait de parler foot et devait aller en philo. T'as les réponses à mes questions ?

-Du coup, moi, mes questions c'est : Pourquoi t'as décidé de sortir de sortir de ton lit et de stopper mes vacances sans toi, et puis comment va ton frère ?

-Cours, loin, vite, te retournes pas...

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Tout dépend, tu tiens à tes os ?

-Tu crois que tu arriverais à me faire du mal ?

C'est à ce moment que choisisse d'arriver Tsunami et Kazemaru. Ils sont venus nous chercher, chose adorable en soi, mais ont oublié à quel point on pouvait être dangereuse.

-Yu-chan... soupire Tsunami à l'intention de sa conjointe. Vous ne pourriez pas faire un effort ?

-Pareil pout toi So-chan... Vous n'avez plus treize ans.

-Je ne la connaissais pas quand elle avait treize ans, je rétorque, c'est elle la plus âgée, donc techniquement la plus immature...

-C'est pas moi, ce "défendit"-elle.

-Enfin c'est quel toi que ce n'est pas ?

-So-chan... Intervient-Kazemaru. Arrête un peu...

-Bon, de toute manière on doit y aller, reprend-Tsunami, donc, au revoir...

Je dis au revoir à Tsunami, tire la langue de manière très mature à Hoshi et je repars avec Kazemaru direction la maison pour me changer, après le foot c'est peut-être mieux... Après la douche, j'enfile un jean, un de mes T-shirt, rien de spécial... Et on part tous les deux rejoindre les autres au restaurant.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Je lance en m'installant.

D'après ce que je comprend ils étaient déjà lancer sur une conversation à propos de je-sais-pas-quoi-et-je-m'en-fout. Ils s'interrompent pour me saluer :

-Hey, Goenji-ona ! Me lance Midorikawa.

-Salut Sora ! Dit-Hiroto

-Coucou ! Ajoute Haruna.

-Et nous tout le monde s'en fout ? Demande-Kido.

-Totalement ! Répond Fudo.

-Ca fait plasir... se "lamente" Sakuma.

On commence à manger du poulet au curry* et les garçons se moquent de moi... pour tout un tas de raison.

-Ta relation ça en est où ? Me demande-Hiroto.

-Avec qui ?

-Yuki !

-Harekuin ? Bah... Je la déteste, elle me déteste on se dispute... Rien de neuf.

-Tu pourrais faire un effort. Reprend-Haruna. A ce que j'ai compris, elle t'as bien aider à sortir de ton état... Comment dire ?

-De larve. Reprend-Fudo.

-Elle ne la pas fait de son plein grés et je refuse la moindre dette envers elle** comme ça c'est réglée.

On discute toute la soirée puis enfin rentrer à la maison Kazemaru me dit :

-On t'a retrouvé So-chan. Et on ne te laissera plus jamais partir.

* * *

Voilà pour le dernier chapître ! Un épilogue est à venir, normalement bientôt.

Même Disclaimer que toujours par rapport à Inazuma Eleven et Fuukayuki.

*Réference à ma cousine qui a balancé cette idée quand je lui ai parlé de ma fic.

**Réference à la fic de TheGreatAndBeautifulMe où c'est l'inverse qui arrive.

Reviews ?

Bisous !


	5. Epilogue

Tout petit épilogue.

* * *

Cela fait quelques jours depuis le repas et je me sens mieux. Je marche dans un parc quand je LE crois, lui, Ishido, mon ex-frère. Le pire c'est qu'il me salue !

-Bonjour Goenji-ona.

Ah, il la joue comme ça. Je sais jouer aussi :

-Alors c'est Goenji-ona ? C'est plus Shimai, Sora, So-chan... Alors je suppose que je ne dois plus t'appeller Ni-chan. OK Ishido...

-Tu t'es remis de mon départ ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais connus avant que tu arrives à la tête du Fifth Sector, Ishido.

Et je me barre en lançant au passage :

Et si tu croises Goenji, dit-lui qu'il va être oncle. Ça lui fera sans doute plaisir.


End file.
